gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Security Guards
Security Guards are pedestrians in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' They are part of the Patrol Invest Group. Despite being security guards, the cops will chase them if they go near each other. If Tommy Vercetti fires a weapon near them, they will shoot at him. If they meet a member of the Sharks, they will fight against him. If they go in the grounds of Tommy's mansion, the Vercetti Gang members that guard the mansion will attack them. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' They are usually found near airports and industrial areas. All airport gates are manned by a security guard. They can also sometimes be found usually driving Securicars and civilian vehicles. They wear a light blue uniform based on that of a cop's and a dark ballcap. Outside of missions, security guards will act like any normal ped; they will flee if CJ fires a gun or attacks them. A security guard armed with a Pistol appears in the mission Small Town Bank. In the mission Explosive Situation, security guards try to stop CJ from escaping the Hunter Quarry. They are also seen at the Las Venturas City Planning Department and the Sherman Dam in the missions Architectural Espionage and Dam and Blast, respectively. In The Four Dragons Casino, Casino Floor, and all strip clubs, another type of security guard can be encountered, which appears more executive, donning a suit and tie. These guards can also be encountered on the street, commonly found in commercial and affluent areas in cities. They share models with Jizzy B.'s bouncers in the mission Ice Cold Killa. In Caligula's Palace, the casino guards use the same models as the Mafia gang members. The casino guards are programmed to behave like police officers when CJ fires a gun or harms anyone in the casino. CJ will gain a one-star wanted level if he aims a weapon at a guard or fires a gun in the casino. He will gain a two-star wanted level if he continues to retaliate against security or kills a guard with a gun. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' They are found around some important sites like Happiness Island and Port Tudor. They are often seen near green booths that have a sign with the word "SECURITY" written in red. A notable member is Lenny Crosby, another notable member is Modupe, who only appears in one mission, both of them wear and use the same animations as those of normal Security Guards. The security guards wear a light brown coat or a brown shirt (seen at the picture on the right) with black or dark brown trousers and, occasionally, a black cap with "SECURITY" written in white. They are always overweight and of African-American or Jamaican descent based on their voice. They will fight back with their fists if an unarmed player or NPC attacks them. All of them are armed with the Pistol, likely the weapon issued by the company they work for. This can be one way to get a Pistol easily at the start of the game, as beating up the security guard opposite Roman's Cab Depot will cause him to drop it. The Security Guard in Playboy X's Penthouse, however, will not pull out his sidearm even if threatened at gun point or shot. They often complain about their jobs and say things like, "When is that damn delivery service going to get here?" or "When are they going to get here and start working already?". Sometimes, they may greet the player if the player enters a building. If the police see a security guard hit someone or fire their weapon, they will immediately use their weapon instead of trying to arrest them. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Security guards are seen again in GTA V; however, they are much more improved, in terms of abilities and models. One security guard can be seen in the Los Santos Golf Club, and others can be seen guarding or patrolling public areas such as the University of San Andreas, Los Santos. It seems that their abilities in fighting have improved, and are much more aggressive, along with their looks. The security guards are much more fit than the ones in GTA IV. Security guards are also seen guarding and patrolling certain areas and locations throughout Los Santos and Blaine County such as banks. Unlike in GTA IV, cops do not shoot at security guards and will aid them in taking down the player. If verbally provoked while the player is unarmed, they will use a nightstick on the player, otherwise they will shoot at the player with a Pistol. They also alert the police of the players location if the player is seen by a guard while they have a wanted level. If so, they will attack the player, occasionally with a nightstick at one star, but very often with a Pistol, especially at two stars. Higher wanted level will very often cause them to run away in fear. Also, in the game, if the player comes Security Dilettante during a wanted level, the security guard will give chase. They can also perform drive-bys while chasing the player. As in GTA San Andreas, Security guards will also drive Stockades; the security guards who do this wear green uniform with helmets and work for Gruppe Sechs. Known Security Guards *Modupe *Jaspers (Deceased) Gallery Security_Guard.jpg|A Security Guard near the Francis International Airport in GTA IV. SecurityGuard-GTAV.png|A security guard seen punching a man in GTA V. Small-Town-Bank-CJ-GTASA.png|CJ threatening a security guard with a Pump Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. PsychoKiller-GTAVC2.jpg|The Psycho killing a security guard in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City mission Psycho Killer. Trivia *Their clothing is similar to the police uniform in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *It is unlikely an untrained security guard (which is implied in-game) would be legally armed. Many security guards are either off-duty police officers, or go through a weapons training program to be authorized for carry. *The police in GTA IV will always shoot at, and usually kill, the security guard if they discharge their weapon. In GTA V, this no longer happens. *If anyone uses a weapon, they will react with force, even if they aren't the intended target. This can be observed in Gang Wars or Drug Wars from ''TLAD'' or ''TBoGT''. They will continue firing even after the Gang/Drug Wars have ended. *Even though some in-game security guards protect police cars at some police stations in GTA IV, the police will still attack them if they fire their weapon against someone, or attack someone with their fists. *Their scanner is the same Police Scanner used by the Police. *In GTA V, the security guards are armed with a glock in their holster. However, they pull out the standard pistol when fighting the player and other criminals. *Security Guards probably act with force because their main work is to keep peace or protect a person's property, this will not stop them from attacking the police whose object is nearly the same as the guards. However, the guards in GTA IV are more likely to protect themselves rather than protecting the citizens or properties they are assigned to protect, or are untrained, considering they flee if rules are broken while on their sight. *Security Guards differs in some places in both GTA IV and GTA V, by example, the security guard in strip clubs is not the same as those guarding relatively important places, as the guards in the strip clubs wear random clothes (consisting of a black t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes) similar to bouncers, and other guards wear an uniform completely different, similar to the police. *There is a security outfit available for Michael and Trevor in ''GTA V''. *Some guards in GTA V drive a special Karin Dilettante with security markings and Merryweather markings. This can be obtained by the docks or sometimes in Vinewood Hills near Franklin's house after dark. *Guards can be seen patrolling the Kortz Center at night, at occasionally will become aggravated at the player for breaking in after dark. Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Pedestrians